Aventuras en Ponyville
"After removing the halibut from their helmets, the courageous and daring General Catton led the Rescue Team to a very courageous and daring retreat. In general terms, that means, 'I just lost so badly that running away isn't even a good name for it.'". General Catton's head hurt. He just remembered what had happened previously, while Meowzma hovered over the communication tuna dish. Batcat was stationed as lookout, positioned on top of a nearby abandoned factory, the Rescue Team's current base of operations. Spritz was taking a nap, and General Catton was supposed to be preparing for when they began another attack on Guido's castle. Luckily, Catton already had a plan. The moment they received word from Guru Lou, Batcat was to take Spritz by the docks to refill on his water supply, so they could get ready. Once Speedy arrived, which hopefully would also be when Batcat and Spritz returned, they would all assault the palace at once. It wasn't going to be a pretty battle, but it had to get done. Suddenly, a spark leapt from the communications tuna dish, signaling an incoming message. "Hey, guys, we got somethin' here!". Meowzma called out, turning the dish on. In the center of the plate, who would appear but Guru Lou! "Hiya, fellas. Nice weather we're *hiccup* havin', eh?". The professor called out. His face was flushed, and he had a small grin plastered onto his face. "It's about time, Prof. What's going on right now?". General Catton asked, rushing to the tuna dish. "And why do you have such a silly grin on your face?". "Well *hiccup*, I guess it musta been that 10th or 11th soda I had. blasted sodium bicarbonate *hiccup*. Anyway, we got tha sword, and Speedy's just takin' a nap right now. That boy'll be awake soon. When he gits up, I'll blast him off your way, and then the real action can begi- *hiccup* -begin. Are you guys ready over there?". Guru Lou asked, groggily. Meowzma nodded. "Yeah, Lou, we'll be hopping to it, then! Thanks for the info, and we'll get to work. See ya.". Guru Lou flailed his arms wildly for a moment. "Wait, wait you guys! There's something really important that I almost forgot to mention! It's crucial to this mission!". Guru Lou hastily added, conveniently forgetting that he was supposed to have hiccups at the moment. The note of urgency was what caught General Catton's attention. Not wanting to be missing out on important information, he held up a hand immediately in Meowzma's direction. "Hold it, Meowzma. This could be big. What is it, Professor?". Guru Lou scratched the back of his head as he was asked this. "Well actually, it's more of a question, but how much am I getting paid for this?". The effect was instantaneous- Batcat, who could hear everything clearly from his stand point on the top of the building, face-faulted and fell off of the building, colliding with the ground. "Wha-?!". Meowzma began before falling down, too. At the same time, General Catton fell backwards, activating one of his cannons as he hit the dirt. A fiery blast blew off into the warehouse building. "Really, ladies, it's very nice of you, but I can do without you fanning me off for a few.". Spritz spoke. He sipped his tropical mango juice as he reclined in the easy chair on the beach, and soaked up some rays. However, the atmosphere was bathed in a new, brighter light. With the light came more heat, and Spritz' face blanched at this new discomfort. "Well, if you insist.. it is getting kinda hot in here. If you please, Fern, Katie?". Spritz asked the two beautiful girls standing by his easy chair. However, the two women began to shrink in their places as the light became brighter and hotter and Spritz had to squint. A few seconds later, the hot light had flown over him, blanketing him in heat, then had flown off as quickly as it had come. The pretty girls reappeared and began fanning him off immediately. "Man, this is the life.". Spritz said, his blue sunglasses firmly in place. Meanwhile, the in warehouse, all was still. No trace of General Catton's cannon fire appeared to be left. From the outside, that is. Inside, the blazing ball had just raced past a sleeping Spritz' backside. "Now, fortunately for the terrified realtors of Little Tokyo, this particular building, for no particular reason other than that the builder had too much time on his particular hands, was made completely of rubber. You know what THAT means!". As the fireball raced past Spritz, it neared one of the building's wall. With a soft impact, the flaming attack bounced off of the wall with a sound remarkably like a spring, and flew at a funny angle, colliding with the floor, another wall, and then the ceiling, where debris proceeded to knock Spritz awake from his afternoon nap, in time to see a firecracker race out of the building, and then to hear the scared cries of all of his friends outside a moment later. The fireball launched by General Catton in a horrendous misfire had just rebounded back through the entrance of the building, scaring the living daylights out of Batcat, who was conveniently in its way at that exact moment. Fleeing from the scene, the 3 members of the Rescue team who were outside gave the rocket enough space to lift into the air and explode harmlessly, before returning to their conversation with Guru Lou, who was still waiting with the exact same expression on his face as he had a moment ago. "I don't believe this guy! He wants to be paid, when our wallets are the least of our worries!". Meowzma lamented. "Listen, pal, if you think you're getting' a dime outta us before this mess if over.". "Oh gosh, no. I'll just wait until AFTER this mess has been cleaned up. I start adding interest after the first 5 minutes, so get a move on once Guido's been beaten. Lou out.". The professor explained quickly. The communication tuna dish turned off automatically once Guru Lou cut his end of the line off, leaving all of the Rescue Team, including the dazed and groggy Spritz who had just stumbled out of the building, to stare at eachother dramatically for a moment. With a simple nod from the General, who had explained his entire plan with a single glance at the rest of his team, Batcat lifted Spritz, who still had no idea what was going on, up into the air. Batcat then proceeded to carry Spritz off and drop him into the water right by the dock. Since Spritz was still partially out of it, the ensuing splash and rush of water returned him to his senses. somewhat. "Oh! Katie, I would've come out into the water if ya wanted me to! You didn't HAVE to push me! Oh, wait, this water's real. Thank goodness, I was wondering when I was going to wake up. After the heat wave, I started to get bored.". Spritz explained to a confused Batcat who hovered above him. Getting away from the Rescue Team for a moment, back at Guru Lou's mountainside residence, Speedy was finally getting to his feet. However, much like Spritz, the long and tiring day had dimmed his senses a bit, too. "Alright! I got it hooked up! We can listen in now.". Meowzma spoke to General Catton. "What'd you do this time, Meowzma?". The general asked, eyeing the communication tuna dish that Meowzma held in his hands. At the moment, the Rescue Team member of dirt was busy keying in something on the base pad of the dish, and was fiddling with a few wires. "Well, general, you know those audio transponders the Pizza Cats have?". Meowzma asked. General Catton nodded. "Yeah, and we've got em, too. What's that got to do with anything?". Catton asked, lifting his spring-suspended left ear off of his head. "Well, I managed to fine-tune the communication dish to Polly's transponder signal. We can get a scoop on the inside, if ya get my drift.". Meowzma calmly explained. "That's great! Way ta go, Meowzma! This is just what we need! Now all we have to do is listen in.". General Catton stooped down and brought his ear close to the dish. Meowzma nodded, then rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Yeah, boss, but isn't this the part of the movie where the good guys get to listen in for a while before the bad guys realize the bug and destroy it?". After a momentary pause, General Catton laughed loudly. "Don't be ridiculous, Meowzma. That only happened in the movies, right? Right.". Back at the communication tuna dish, Meowzma and General Catton had just gotten the scoop that they'd been waiting for. Guido was training all the beautiful girls he had cooped up in there, and he meant business. The psycho posing as their friend was already expecting them to storm the place. "Well, or cover's blown. What say we go through with the plan, anyway? He's expecting us, and it'd be rude not to accept the invitation.". General Catton decided, without any consent from Meowzma. Suddenly, a whistling sound came up over the horizon. "General, you hear that whistling sound?". Meowzma asked. "Of course I did. Of course, it's probably nothing to worry about. Keep listening to the transmissions, there's bound to be some more info lurking about somewhere, and I wanna make sure we find it.". Catton urged. Meowzma nodded and resumed his work. However, that whistling sound was beginning to bother him. "That darned sound's not quitting. It's grinding my nerves down, and I can't work like this.". Meowzma profusely complained. "Need a hand?". Asked a voice from above. Meowzma looked up, and saw two figures flying through the bright sunlight. One of the two hopped down from above. It was Spritz, ready to go! "Spritz is here, and I'm pumped for action! What's the problem, Meowzma?". Spritz asked, as Batcat swooped down, coming in for a landing safely by the other Rescue Team members. Meowzma scratched his head. "You guys came at a good time. We got some information on Guido from the inside thanks to this little com. Dish here. I'd like to do more, honestly, but that whistling sound is killing my ears, and it's getting' louder.". Meowzma explained. Batcat nodded, licked his finger and stuck it in the air. "Mmm-hmm. Yep, everything seems perfect.". Batcat announced. "Perfect? Whaddya mean by that?". Meowzma and Spritz asked at the same time. "Aiiiieeeeee!!!!". Shouted another voice from above as Speedy suddenly fell from the sky, landing face first straight through the communications tuna dish. "That lunatic's got worse aim than Francine. can I take a nap now?". Speedy asked as he quickly passed out. "What I meant was perfect for another landing.". Batcat explained, and he couldn't have been more correct. The Rescue Team had to wake Speedy up immediately, so General Catton gave him a firm, friendly tap on the head. "Yow! Polly, not the frying pan again, I can't take it anymore.". Speedy spoke groggily as he opened his eyes. He looked around to find all 4 members of the Rescue Team around him. "You okay, Speedy? It's time to move, so we were forced to wake you up using whatever means necessary.". General Catton explained. Speedy nodded. "Alright, thanks, General. Remind me to hire you as an alarm clock sometime. Same effect without the racket.". Speedy drew the Magical Ginzu Sword from its sheath and pointed it toward the Palace. "All right, Rescue Team! It's time ta storm Evil Guido's fortress! Are there any last words before our big show-off?". He asked. Immediately, Meowzma wildly flailed his arms to try and get attention, since what he had to say was incredibly vital to their mission! "Wait, before we rush onto the scene with our fists flying, there's something you guys ought ta know! Guido's been putting the babes in that castle into shape, and they're ready to fight!". Faced with this new information, Speedy makes a critical decision that could determine the. wait, they're the good guys, so he was bound to win either way. "Got that right! Let's knock their weapons away! Keep em off their toes!". "Don't you mean on their toes?". Batcat asked. "No! If the women are on their toes, they'll still be on-balance enough ta fight! So that's why we keep em off their toes, get it?". Speedy explained. "Right.". Batcat replied. "Alright then, I guess it's time for a big opening then. Are we ready?". "Yes!". Replied the Rescue Team. Speedy and the rest of the Rescue Team, who were ready, ran to the bridge of the Palace. Once they got there, the 5 Pizza Cats stood for a moment. Everything became dark as the mysterious spotlight shone on Meowzma. "Hey, Guido! The Pizza leader's back, so we're gonna hack! Through your defenses, that is. I'm Meowzma, the cutting whiz! Yeah!". Meowzma shouted, slicing the air with his saw blades. The spotlight switched onto Batcat next. "For a change we're all here, and I'm set into gear! You better watch out cuz when we fly, we really fly high! Batcat here!". The spotlight moved onto Spritz. "They say a dab'll do ya, but I prefer a gallon or two. Spritz is here to wash, rinse and dry your clock, got it?". The spotlight began moving on to General Catton. "I'm the ringleader of this little red wagon! General Catton's orders are attack and move out!". General Catton shouted, a giant fireball blasting from his twin cannon backpack. Finally, the spotlight moved on to Speedy. "And I'm the guy who'd be sitting in the back row, watching these weirdoes behind three feet of solid steel, but I got a job ta do! Speedy Cerviche!". Around Speedy, the rest of the Rescue Team posed. "Guido, we're comin' for ya!". They all shouted at once. "Okay, guys time to get moving!". Speedy shouted. "RIGHT!". The Rescue Team shouted, as they all rushed toward the Palace. No lights were on, so Speedy had to feel his way through for a moment before Meowzma turned on his head lights, giving everyone plenty of light to work with. The entrance to the Palace lead straight down a long hall. The long hall, alternatively, lead to the conference room of the Palace. "I don't get it, you'd think something'd be different here.". Meowzma spoke out loud. Before Meowzma could flash his lights up in that direction though, several dark shapes dropped from the ceilings and walls. The light from Meowzma's digging equipment highlighted all of the women that had just landed, in time to see each of them draw a weapon. This clash of blades triggered a reaction in the rest of the women, and they proceeded to begin fighting with their weapons as well. 2 of them dueled with Meowzma, 3 girls attempted to gang up on General Catton, 2 other females fought with Spritz, and Batcat was surrounded by 4 of the fighters. "Speedy did say to keep em off their toes, and I got just the idea.". Meowzma said. "Sorry about the shoes, ma'am, but I got a job to do.". He apologized quickly, before dropping to the ground. Just as the iguana girl on the right was about to run him through with a saber, Meowzma thrust one of his saw blades forward, making his mark by cutting off the back block of the girl's left high-heeled shoe. It was a pretty tough maneuver, but it had worked to his advantage as the iguana began to lose her balance on the left side. Meowzma rose to his feet and prepared to cut off the back block on the other foot, when the squirrel he'd just fended off came back with her kinsu knives at the ready. "Take this!". The squirrel yelled. She was about to run Meowzma through, but thanks to years of being poked with knives in preparation for being a Rescue team member, Meowzma took a jump back before darting forward and slicing the knives to ribbons. "Next time you wanna try and take a piece outta me, you might wanna try using a Miracle Knife!". Meowzma explained before knocking the girl back. "Right, time to take care of business. I'd like to stay here with you ladies a bit longer, but I got a show to do!". Then he cut the back block off of both of the girls' high heels. "Waaah! Our shoes are ruined!". The lizard girl whined. "What should we do now?". The squirrel asked. She tried to get to her feet, but lost her balance with the back of the shoe gone. With a thud, she landed and started crying. "This is hopeless! We should just give up and run away! Now my clothes are dirty and my leg hurts. waaahhh!!". Both of the girls whined some more, then kicked off their worthless shoes and ran away. "Well, that's shoe business. Now I should probably lend a hand to Batcat over there.". Meowzma said as he raced to join Batcat's side of the fight. "You know, I always knew you had that special touch with the ladies.". Meowzma remarked as the mouse wearing tan swung her saber at Batcat, only to have it deflected by Meowzma's can-opening blade, which shot out of his forearm armor. Meanwhile, Batcat was forced to use a knife since he couldn't get enough distance to turn the tides with a little wind power. A knife against a cat with a mace and a dog wielding a 2x4 wasn't all that appealing. "Yeah, animal magnetism comes in handy at times like these, doesn't it?". Batcat replied, backing away from the cat's mace, only to be faced with the 2x4 the next second. Bringing out his patented all-purpose Samurai Knife and Pizza Cutter, Batcat stabbed forward, cutting a large hole in the wood that was thrust at him. The dog backed away, her nerves rattled, and Batcat grinned. The opportunity had come. Running past the dog, Batcat turned around again, and lowered his hood. The rotors attached to his backpack also lowered into position, and Batcat prepared to wield the mighty Rescue Team Tornado. "Tonight, a hurricane! Feel the hurricane.". Batcat sang as he flipped the switch and the rotors sparked to life, immediately spinning fast enough to generate a powerful gust which blew the cat and the dog back into the other room, where they promptly decided that enough was enough. Batcat was about to pat himself on the back, when he remembered what the wolf girl had been carrying. "Huraaaa!!!". The wolf yelled from just behind Batcat. Turning around, Batcat saw her lifting the broad ax. Batcat realized that it was too late. He was a goner. "Too late! I'm a goner!". Batcat shouted. All he could do in the split second it would take to bring that thing down was put his hands out in front of his face. "Hu-aaaaahhh!!". The girl screamed suddenly. After feeling nothing for a moment, Batcat opened his eyes. The wolf was arched backwards, her hands holding the broad ax, which was now embedded in the ground behind her. Batcat laughed nervously. "Hey baby, you shouldn't be carrying around something so heavy!". "Hey, you alright?". Meowzma asked, after having dealt with the mouse. He looked down at the wolf girl, still trying to get up, but without letting go of the ax. "Yeah, I'm fine. Looks like she bit off a bit more than she could chew.". Batcat commented. "We should help out someone. I'll get Speedy and you take care of the General.". Meowzma instructed. Batcat nodded. "Right!". He said before zipping off to the other corner of the room. Spritz Sweetwater Left to fend for himself, Spritz went to work against the katana- carrying cat schoolgirl, and the whip-wielding raccoon schoolgirl that were out to get him. "I'm glad I got my tanks refilled before now.". Spritz sighed, lifting his left arm to fire a spurt of water toward the cat, but the arm was held back by a whip. Spritz grimaced as the cat girl took a wild swing at him, only to have him dodge. Spritz lifted his right arm and pointed it at the cat girl, but she took another wild swing toward him, and Spritz had to withdraw his arm to keep it from getting chopped off. "That does it. They say I'm a little wet behind the ears, but I'll let you be the judge of that.". Spritz said as a large funnel lifted up on a metal pole attached to the back of his helmet. The funnel pointed toward the cat, and a giant burst of water sprayed out, knocking the cat back. She got up again, only to have her high heels slip on the wet floor in front of her and she fell again. Then she decided that enough was enough. "By the way, you mind if I have that?". Spritz asked, spraying a small bit of water up the whip and at the raccoon girl's hand. Then Spritz gave a tug and the whip slid out of the girl's slippery hand. "Thank you, thank you very much.". Spritz said, lifting his arm again and spraying the raccoon girl again, this time with enough water to drown an alley cat. Spritz looked at the whip for a moment, then casually tossed it to the ground. "Whips went outta style years ago anyway.". He said. Batcat was helping Catton, and Meowzma was lending Speedy a hand. Nobody needed his help right now, so Spritz took the opportunity to watch the fights and intervene if anyone got in trouble. Coco Pommel (and Suri Polomare if I had drawn her) is the opposite as I like her for her personality and the role she played in the episode but her design is nice too. Like Fluttershy, Coco’s soft-spoken and kind, only going along with Suri stealing Rarity’s fabric and designs because Suri’s her boss. She really got a lot of screen-time and actually played a key part in the episode’s events when she could have easily been left as just Suri’s nameless assistant. But she recognized Suri’s meanness and did the right thing, which was also nice. COCO POMMEL (Key of Generosity) She is Suri's assistant for the fashion show in Manehattan. She was so generous that she gave Rarity a rainbow thread. She will face her fears as Twivine attacks with her plunder vines. 10. Coco Pommel (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) As a fan of MLP, I think Coco Pommel is a sweet and kind pony. The only thing that we know of her so far is, is that she used to be Suri Polomare's servant. Suri was total to her assistant. Coco shines more because she switched sides at the end of the episode, leading to Rarity getting her key. She's low on the list, because I trust the writers to do something interesting with her in future episodes. 20. Coco Pommel: My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Known for: Giving Rarity one of the six keys in season 4 and being a fashionable and pure of heart Pony. Reason why I chose her: To be honest I haven't seen her episode XD. But OMG, her design is absolutely FLAWLESS in terms of cuteness. Her whole color scheme is like a summery winter (S'Winter if anything) as it uses cool and pure colors like white and ice blue but in bright, uplifting tones of it. Plus her hairstyle is very fashionable and adorable and she knows how to accessorize. I am also aware of her kind-hearted nature so I think she deserves this. 11) Coco Pommel: She may be a fan-favorite, but I can't deny that Coco is one cutie Little patootie. Creamy white mane, with a matching teal blue eye and mane-colors (along with the bob-cut style...MAN I love bob-cuts lol)...I'd like to think that if Coco wasn't so shy and stuff...she would make one lovely run-way model. Do you call this "better" than CheesePie, then, you are very wrong. Cheese and Coco doesn't have nothing in common! Both are great Season 4 characters, but they appeared in different episodes (she in Rarity Takes Manehattan, who gives Rarity a rainbow thread, and he in Pinkie Pride, who gives Pinkie Pie his rubber chicken, Boneless), but them as a couple? No! Because Cheese doesn't love her and she is too shy for him. And this pairing looks a hetero version of PinkieShy (Pinkie Pie x Fluttershy shipping), because Cheese is energetic and Coco is calm and shy. Sorry, but this is my opinión. Ive been wanting to draw this little sweet heart for a while now~ I loves her soft colors~ goes with her soft and sweet personality~ gah! such a little sweet face! When I first saw coco in the new episode i really liked her design! her hair is so cute and the colors are very sweet and nice. I really like that she was an earthpony too! She is the best new character in mlp so far! One of my newest favorite side characters, the sweet and adorable pony, Coco Pommel. Here you go! Coco Pommel in sweet, sweet pastel. Haven't done a painting in sometime now. Enjoy! This is the sweet Coco Pommel. Anyways, Coco! She's very sweet, I hope to see her more in the future! And imo Rarity's Key episode is the best, as well as her key itself. I made her look very classy in this picture even though that she has such a calm and sweet personality. Coco is such a sweetheart in that ending. Coco Pommel: Song :I'm falling to pieces, but I need this, yeah, I need this; :you're my fault, my weakness - when did you turn so cold? :You cut me down to the bone, now you're dancing all over my soul; :I'm falling to pieces, to pieces, to pieces... :But I still stay 'cause you're the only thing I know, :so won't you take, oh, won't you take me home? :Take me home, home, home! :Take me home, home, home... take me! :Take me, take me, take me, :take me home... :Round in circles, here we go with the highest highs and the lowest lows, :but no one shakes me like you do; my best mistake was you... :You're my sweet affliction 'cause you hurt me right, but you do it nice; :round in circles, here we go, oh yeah! :But I still stay 'cause you're the only thing I know, :so won't you take, oh, won't you take me home? :Take me home, home, home! :Take me home, home, home... take me! :Take me, take me, take me, :take me home, home, home! :Take me home, home, home! :Take me! :Take me; I still stay, oh, won't you take me home? :Take me home... Take Me Home, by Cash Cash. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tvy26L7DJIk Coco Pommel She was just so adorable and already I've seen her rise in popularity with the fandom, she's just so sweet and I feel is a great role model already for young kids of the show or ANYONE in a bad relationship. Plus as previously mentioned SHE'S ADORABLE!!! Agree, she is sweet and cute. The recent surge in popularity of these three ponies is mindblowing. Fluttershy has stunned all of us not once but twice already in Season 4. Rarity took the spotlight immediately with her performance in 'Rarity Takes Manehatten' and Coco Pommel's cuteness and personality was an instant sell-out. What is it that makes Coco such a sweetheart and a fan favourite? Is it her looks? Her fashion style? Cute on the outside? Sweet and caring on the inside? Or is that she is a character that many people can relate to in an everyday setting? Yes. Maud Pie: Maud was somepony that I think a huge part of the fandom has been waiting for since the end of Season 1 to appear. Partly due to the early speculations of Octavia being Pinkie's sister, but somepony being Pinkie's sister(s) was an idea that simply did not seem to die. Come S4, we finally got our answer (at least a third of it). I'll admit that when I heard one sister was finally going to be revealed, my imagination started going haywire. In the back of my mind, I was somehow hoping that the sister was going to even crazier then Pinkie. And, well... that expectation fell flat. Maud is just as emotive as a rock. Which makes sense in hindsight, but I'd be lying if I said I wasn't disappointed that she wasn't even crazier then Pinkie. Instead, her character was initially awkward. A poet of strange subject matter, certainly intelligent about rocks, beautiful (I think it's the eyeliner, actually; Tavi and Rarity also have it) and near the end of her episode, a remarkable badass. I can do with, I can do without. I'd like to see Pinkie's other sisters eventually, but the one we got now is certainly interesting. Being an expy of Raven from Teen Titans is... ya know, I can't pin it down. Her character weirds me out, but I like it. Coco Pommel: I'm already more attracted to the thematic dark and dramatic; love the Pirates of the Caribbean movies, orchestral arrangements, drama in general. So when my radar for liking a character goes off based on cuteness alone, it's more than a tad strange. She was in only one episode, garnering a quick cameo in the S4 finale. I didn't even particularly care about that episode. Even though Rarity is my favorite pony, I usually don't look forward to fashion-centric episodes. The main reason? It always introduces another shallow-minded plothole for an antagonist. Hoity Toity, Prim Hemline... Suri. For a more artist-world-wide net, Sapphire Shores and Photo Finish can be added, but I don't hate either of them. That episode gave us Suri, who I dislike for every reason I dislike fashion ponies. But her little assistant, Coco... man, my heart simply melted when I laid eyes on her. She had to put up with Suri; that alone garners sympathy. But aside from that, I don't know why I took such a liking to her. Maybe it's a reflex towards my hatred to everypony that Rarity's fighting in the fashion world, but her inherent cuteness and downtrodden situation sucker-punched me. It does annoy me when I really like a one-shot character, because I know they'll never seriously come back to them. Cameos are about as good as it's going to get. And even then, S3/4 had a good few one-shots that I would like to at least see in the background more often. I mean, think about it; Lyra, Bon Bon, Derpy, Dr. Whooves, Colgate, Carrot Top... We've had more or less the same background ponies since S1. With the ever-widening cast and ever-growing popularity of the background ponies, they seem rather reluctant to use the more popular ones in scenes. I remember a brief scene in a S4 episode I can't remember where Vinyl was obliviously right in the foreground for no good reason. Then "Inspiration Manifestation" happened; Octavia literally came from nowhere and was briefly in focus before Rarity left the scene to force her imagination elsewhere. It's scenes like that that I want more of in the future; even if they don't give them speaking roles, I'd like to see them putting one-shots and fan-favorite BG ponies like Vinyl and Octavia in the background. Lyra's been lucky to get that kind of screen time, but there's so much of these character's that's been left up to the fandom to decide that I want to see them all fleshed out more. Lyra's human obsession (which I didn't really touch upon in her entry) came from the fandom; it was the product of how the fandom was observing her actions in the background. Even though the fandom's assigned personalities for a lot of background ponies are solid, I just want to see more love given to one-shots in general. Treating the one-shots as BG ponies gives them cameos; funny background events that follow fanon or canon personalities can help develop their personalities without focusing on them. We need to face it: S5 may be the last. 26 episodes, half a year. So many things that fandom would like to see in regards to BG ponies, ship support, so many things we would like to be canon. If this is the last season, then I'd like to see more focus on these kinds of characters. ...Or maybe I really just want to see more of Coco. Either way, I don't think anypony would disagree with that last point. I like their faces, and that he actually sold his cannons...without it they can't do the combination anymore, hehe. Spritz Water Racing: Argentina is having the annual water racing. Spritz invites his friends to the water racing. The racers (water creatures) take their spots. Suddenly, Spritz enters the face to try it out. The race begins. During the race, a fangtooth racer is using gadgets to cheat. Fangtooth racer even uses a bomb to create an avalanche. Rocks are falling and many racers got hurt. Spritz uses his weapons to rescue the racers. Spritz and the other racers continue the race. Later, Spritz and the other racers see the fangtooth racer almost make it to the finish line. Spritz uses his bow thrusters to catch up and Spritz won the race. The fangtooth racer loses his temper until Topcat and his friends arrest the fangtooth for causing the avalanche and almost getting the other racers killed. Later, Spritz gets his water racing trophy. Elisibeth hugs her younger brother and kisses her champion. Topcat and friends congratulated the couple while Spritz fainted. Spritz says, "Catton wants Meowzma to become the new leader of the Rescue team and they want you guys to train his brothers since they'll be taking thier Catton's place." The Rescue team is surprise about it. Meowzma gets angry and yells at Spritz, while the aquatic cat isn't scared. He thinks Spritz is abandoning Gen. Catton. Spritz grabs Meowzma and he yells at him for thinking such things. Spritz was about to punch him until Ronnit punch Spritz. Ronnie yells, "Do you want to do something that you'll one day regret." Spritz says, "You have a point." Meowzma heads outside and he yells, "Spritz, fight me!! If I win we won't abandon Catton!!" Spritz ignores him. Batcat is worry about Spritz and Meowzma. Eventually, Spritz decided to fight Meowzma. Spritz says, "You want to fight me?! You got it!" Bat Cat tries to stop the fight, but Cattonball stop him. Cattonball says, "Let them fight." Jerry says, "Meowzma is asking for it." Ronnie says, "Spritz needs to do this for friendship, leader of the Rescue Team vs. the new leader of the Rescue team." Spritz and Meowzma gets ready to fight each other. Categoría:Fanfics